


Boys [Podfic]

by SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Language, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Recreational Drug Use, Riku driving, Sora being badass, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, cheerleaders in glitter makeup, conveniently placed trees, fistfighting, flannel, grunge rock, people who know the alma mater, random nonspecific appearances of Disney characters, rose-tinted 90's nostalgia, use and abuse of cliches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about growing up, mostly. Sometimes it's about the guy you totally didn't kiss in the locker room and sometimes it's about the guy who climbed in your window. Sometimes it's about hockey. But sometimes it's about the difference between what's real and what's fake, between what you own and what you fight, between being a boy and being a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cumbersome

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/947988) by [caseyvalhalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseyvalhalla/pseuds/caseyvalhalla). 



Cover Art provided by kh-boys-project.

| 

## Boys

  


**Author:** Caseyvalhalla  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
  
**Pairing:** Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas  
  
**Rating:** Teen  
  
**Summary:** It's about growing up, mostly. Sometimes it's about the guy you totally didn't kiss in the locker room and sometimes it's about the guy who climbed in your window. Sometimes it's about hockey. But sometimes it's about the difference between what's real and what's fake, between what you own and what you fight, between being a boy and being a man.  


## Streaming Audio

  
  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/947988/chapters/1852186) | **Wordcount:** 168550  
[MP3](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Boys%20Chapter%20One.mp3) | **Size:** 4.8 MB | **Duration:** 4:58  

  
---|---  
  
 

**Reader's Notes:**

This fic will be recorded and released chapter by chapter. I am so excited to bring you the next chapter very soon! 


	2. No Excuses

Cover Art provided by kh-boys-project.

| 

## Boys

  


**Author:** Caseyvalhalla  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
  
**Pairing:** Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas  
  
**Rating:** Teen  
  
**Summary:** It's about growing up, mostly. Sometimes it's about the guy you totally didn't kiss in the locker room and sometimes it's about the guy who climbed in your window. Sometimes it's about hockey. But sometimes it's about the difference between what's real and what's fake, between what you own and what you fight, between being a boy and being a man.  


## Streaming Audio

  
  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/947988/chapters/1852238) | **Wordcount:** 168550  
[MP3](http://somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Boys%20Ch2.mp3) | **Size:** 45 MB | **Duration:** 51:41  

  
---|---  
  
 

**Reader's Notes:**

So we finally meet the mysterious Roxas. I hope you enjoyed this, the next instalment will be out soon! 


	3. Cherub Rock

Cover Art provided by kh-boys-project.

| 

## Boys

  


**Author:** Caseyvalhalla  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
  
**Pairing:** Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas  
  
**Rating:** Teen  
  
**Summary:** It's about growing up, mostly. Sometimes it's about the guy you totally didn't kiss in the locker room and sometimes it's about the guy who climbed in your window. Sometimes it's about hockey. But sometimes it's about the difference between what's real and what's fake, between what you own and what you fight, between being a boy and being a man.  


## Streaming Audio

  
  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/947988/chapters/1852238) | **Wordcount:** 168550  
[MP3](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Boys%20Chapter%20Three%20Final.mp3) | **Size:** 45 MB | **Duration:** 50:20  

  
---|---  
  
 

**Reader's Notes:**

Things are starting to heat up! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to let me know what you thought in the comments below! 


End file.
